Script
To fit with the cynically flippant attitude of the game's approach to popular thought experiments, the script's tone is intended to be casually informal, and often even critical of the player to alternatively give context to the choice they made, or take it away. Title Screen Title: Flip the Trolley Caption: Click here for the most sophisticated moral dilemmas of the century! Problem 1 ~ The Trolley Problem Introduction: It’s a classic, but a doozy. What’ll it be - Let it roll over five innocents, choose a new victim? The following reactions will be given according to the player's choices: * Kills 5 people: Making no choice is the same as a choice you know. * Kills 1 person: Boooring, that’s the easy way out! * Hits the breaks: See, now why did no one think of that? * Initiates a multi-track drift, killing all 6 people: Okay I think you were maybe trying a bit too hard. Problem 2 ~ Schrodinger's Cat Introduction: Cat versus radiation! It’s the battle of the century, and yet no one can see it. The following reactions will be given according to the player's choices: * Cat is Dead: I see, you’re a glass half empty kind of person * Cat is Alive: Hmm maybe someone made some air holes. * Cat’s radiation poisoning has given it superpowers: What a waste of perfectly good radiation. * Cat is secretly a magician and appears out of the box: I’d pay this cat to be at my birthday party for sure. * Cat has died and rises as a cat zombie: They’re coming to get us Barbara! Problem 3 ~ Brain in a Vat Introduction: A situation so thought provoking the Matrix was based on it. Would this make us jar heads? The following reactions will be given according to the player's choices: * Smash the vat: They do say that the only way to win the game is to stop playing. * Change the brain channel with a remote: The first step to controlling your situation is being aware of it right? * Attach brain electrodes to a computer monitor, where it will proceed to type out Shakespeare works in Morse code: Must have been a monkey brain. Ending Feedback After all levels have been played, the player is given an ending screen with some feedback related to the majority of options they chose, and the range of elaborately out-of-the-box options they found. If connected to the internet, they will also be shown a rough percentage of each option that other players chose to see how original or popular their choices were. * For players that chose the most obvious options e.g. a track on the trolley problem, smashing the brain in the vat: Congratulations, you found the most boring answers. I suppose participation counts? * For players that chose more out of the box options: Well done, you creatively dodged almost every single question! Have you considered becoming a politician? * For players that chose the more deadly or destructive options: Well, Lord of Edge, you definitely broke it. Now what’s left? Credits Neve O'Neill, 1700988